Princess Hours: YuGiOh! GX style
by Dark Lord of Anime
Summary: Judai is a prince of Japan and is very mean. But when he met Asuka, he started to be kind. What happens to them when they got married because of a royal tradition? Find out! Love triangle JudaiXAsukaXJohan NO FLAMEZ!
1. Prince Yuki Judai

**Hiya readers-sama! This is a new story of mine and, well… I got nothing to say for a moment. Hehe. I was bored and started to watch a Korean movie called, "Princess Hours". I was very impressed about the characters of that movie and remind me about the GX characters, so I created this story. Sorry for the longness of this chapter (as always)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, its characters and especially Princess Hours. This is only a parody. I only own the three rich sons in this fanfic and that's about it. :D**

**Please enjoy and R&R!!! I would like to see if the readers wanted me to continue this or not. Or at least, just say "hi!". No flamez!!!**

**

* * *

**

~Chapter 1- Prince Yuki Judai~

A certain class in Domino High School is now in their ART room and was assigned to paint a picture. It was noisy in that room but there were no fights whatsoever. They only make noise because its either they wanted to see their friends' painting or borrow something.

In a location near the window, two girls are looking at a book and were screaming loudly. The book was full of pictures of the prince, since he was young and until now.

"Look, the young prince!" the black haired girl said, formerly known as Hamaguchi Momoe. "So small, yes. But still handsome." Momoe screamed loudly in a sense that she is in love with him. Her friend, the reddish-colored girl known as Makita Junko, only did was just to agree with her in every word she tell.

"He's nice at a young age and so handsome!" Momoe, again, screamed. She flipped the pages and finally saw the page where she can see the pictures of what the prince look like right now. She screamed again and was really in "in love" mode. He kissed the picture and giggled. Junko sweatdropped at this but still agreed with her friend.

"Good manner and charm appearance…" said Junko, her eyes in heart shape.

"Shut up! Don't pretend to be like Cinderella." The girl behind them with long black hair, said. This girl is known as Megumi. Momoe and Junko glared at Megumi and scoffed at her. They continued to look at the picture and were in dreamland again.

Then, a blonde haired girl entered onto the ART room, carrying a piece of cardboard. She greeted anyone that she passes, "good morning" with a smile on her face. She is formerly known as Tenjoin Asuka. She may the happiest girl in the whole country with a beautiful face.

Asuka, then, walks in and noticed her friends. She walks quietly and dropped the cardboard she's carrying into a table and tickled Junko and Momoe, surprising them very much. When both of them turned back, Asuka waved her hands to them. Junko looks at Asuka's feet and noticed something.

"Why are you still wearing that kind of shoes?" asked Junko pointing to Asuka's silver shoes.

"Well…ah…hehe." Asuka laughed nervously.

"Hey, Asuka-kun," called Megumi. Asuka turned back to face Megumi, "did you finished your work, yet?"

"Work?"

"The portrait?" stated Megumi, sarcastically. Asuka's eyes went wide in shock.

"Its hand over today?! What am I gonna do? Why is it today?" panicked Asuka as she puts on her apron. Junko and Momoe were also not finished with their work and also puts their apron and continued to do their work.

"Why don't you continue staring at the prince's photos?" Megumi laughed silently. Momoe is pissed at Megumi for doing that to them.

"That kind of man should be thrown away!" said Megumi, making an action hitting the two papers on her hands. Junko and Momoe jumped with fear.

"Thrown away?"

"That's no use at all! Just wasting the government's money for a decoration!" scoffed Megumi. Junko scoffed back.

Outside the school, three black cars are now entering in the gate and are making its way to the entrance. All the students well know that it is the prince, who will arrive, so they gathered in the center and waited for the arrival of the prince.

Many guards went out of the cars and surrounded the students before the prince gets out from the car. About four girls screamed in a fangirl manner in the left corner. Many boys also surrounded the prince and filled their faces with awe. It seems like this is the first time they are gonna see the prince face-to-face.

The prince has a brown hair sectioned in two layers; the layer closest to his face is a darker shade of brown than the one behind it. His brown eyes are positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face. He wears a Domino High uniform like everybody else and has a black bag. He's name is none other than, Yuki Judai.

With no reactions whatsoever, Prince Judai walked inside the school with his bodyguards still protecting him. His hands are on his pocket and he was really serious. He stopped and looked back at his bodyguard.

"I told you not to do that at school." said Prince Judai.

"But prince, there may be some dangerous people here," replied the guard. Prince Judai raised his left hand to let the guard stop talking.

"You could guard at the gate."

"Prince, the queen had also ordered me to guard you until you are safe inside," explained the guard. Prince Judai continued to stare at the guard for awhile with serious face. It seems that he doesn't have any choice and just let the guard do his thing. Then, he continues to walk.

Outside the ART room, Asuka, Junko and Momoe are still painting their works. It was really troublesome for them because it dues today. All of them are very busy painting while Megumi guards them. Asuka went back to her seat and continues to paint. Megumi looks outside and was hearing some girls screaming. She definitely knew what's going on.

"The prince had arrived, I guess. It becomes too noisy now," said Megumi. Asuka also looks outside and saw the prince staring at them, actually to her.

"Hey, the prince is staring at us." said Asuka, not interested about what's going on. Junko and Momoe screamed and gets up from their places and went into Asuka's. They waved at the prince and were screaming loudly.

"Hey prince, I got no boyfriend!" shouted Momoe.

"Go away! He's not staring at you! He's staring at me!" argued Junko. "How are you today, prince?"

Megumi was so irritated at these two girls. In all the girls in the school, she is the only one who doesn't care about the prince. Actually, so is Asuka.

"Why doesn't he go to a Royal school instead?" asked Megumi. "All the rich students are here."

Actually, some of the new students in Domino High today, are very super rich. One of them is the son of the labor minister, Yutaka Shigeru. The second is the son of the president of the Saburo Company, Saburo Kazuya. The third is the second son of the Montaro family, Montaro Kenji. The last, of course, is the prince.

"All of them are here. I don't think they're good. They only make trouble to the school," said Megumi. She is either jealous or is mad at them. Asuka sweatdropped at this and smiled a bit. She was always looking at the prince after a second or so and started to blush because the prince was also looking back at her. Prince Judai is always staring at Asuka. He also doesn't know why.

"Hey, who's that on the second floor?" asked Kazuya to his friends, pointing at Junko and Momoe waving at them and screaming. They turn to look at the other room. It was the room where ballerinas are practicing. One girl looked outside the window to have a fresh air. She is Kaori Ayaka, the most beautiful student in Domino High School. Although Asuka might be beautiful, Ayaka is the goddess-type.

"She is really beautiful. Prince, you should just look there and not over those crazy girls," commented Kazuya. Prince Judai looks at Ayaka with a smile on his face. Then, it changes once he faces the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours had passed, the classes were already over. Asuka is staring at a big mirror in the campus while holding a bucket of dirty water. She has just finished cleaning the entire ART room because she was told to do so. After awhile of fixing something in her eyes, she grab the pale and walks out. She was still checking if there's wrong in her eyes and she doesn't realize that Prince Judai is just nearby, changing his shoes to the white and new converse ones. Asuka then bumps into him, causing the white shoes of the prince to be brown because of the dirty water.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" apologized Asuka as she takes out a towel and wiped the water off from Prince Judai's shoes. Prince Judai tried not to get mad and stayed calm.

"Don't wipe it anymore." Prince Judai tried, but Asuka still hadn't stopped scrubbing so, he finally gets really mad.

"I said stop!" shouted Prince Judai coldly, causing Asuka to stop. Prince Judai decides to change back to his normal black shoes. He kicked the white shoes towards Asuka (but didn't hit her) and said, "Throw it away!"

Prince Judai walks away without saying anything. Asuka looks shocked and mad at the same time. She is just very sensitive at anything and she's not a girl to mess with.

"Hey, you!" called Asuka. Prince Judai stopped and turned back his face to face her. "Why are you so arrogant? I'm not your maid! I-I'm also a princess at my home, you know!"

Prince Judai seems that he doesn't care at all and continues to walk off. Asuka was so angry and decided to fight back. She picks up the shoe that was spilled by the dirty water and throw it to the prince. Many students watched this and was surprised to see that from Asuka.

Prince Judai turned his face to her and stared at her coldly. Asuka sweatropped at this and was feeling scared. Prince Judai walks towards Asuka and points his index finger at her causing her to step back.

"You are the first one to ever fight with me..." stated Prince Judai. "It was lovely and good."

Asuka was surprised to hear this from the prince himself. Prince Judai lean closer to Asuka. The students around them are screaming "OOOOOOHHHHHH!" because they thought Prince Judai will kiss her. But, its not actually.

"I like you." Prince Judai smiled. The students even screamed "OOOOOOHHHHHH!!!" very loud.

* * *

**That's for now folks! So, what do you think? Oh, and just to let you know, Judai here is in Season 4 look and attitude so... yeah. Hehe. Please R&R!!!**


	2. A proposal?

**Hiya readers-sama! Thank you for reading (if you are) and reviewing my story! I want to thank dbzgtfan2004 and Loveisamysterybutwhy for reviewing. If you still want me to update, I need at least 5 reviews first before updating the next one, so please review. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, its characters and Princess Hours. I only own this fanfic, its idea and the three rich sons I created back at Chapter 1.**

**Please R&R!!! And NO FLAMEZ!!!**

* * *

~Chapter 2- A proposal?!~

"Hey, you!" called Asuka. Prince Judai stopped and turned back his face to face her. "Why are you so arrogant? I'm not your maid! I-I'm also a princess at my home, you know!"

Prince Judai seems that he doesn't care at all and continues to walk off. Asuka was so angry and decided to fight back. She picks up the shoe that was spilled by the dirty water and throws it to the prince. Many students watched this and were surprised to see that from Asuka.

Prince Judai turned his face to her and stared at her coldly. Asuka sweatdropped at this and was feeling scared. Prince Judai walks towards Asuka and points his index finger at her causing her to step back.

"You are the first one to ever fight with me..." stated Prince Judai."It was lovely and good."

Asuka was surprised to hear this from the prince himself. Prince Judai leaned closer to Asuka. The students around them are screaming "OOOOOOHHHHHH!" because they thought Prince Judai will kiss her. But, it's not actually.

"I like you." Prince Judai smiled. The students even screamed "OOOOOOHHHHHH!!!" very loud.

Prince Judai was so close to Asuka and was about to kiss her, but then, she had gone back to her senses. It was all just an imagination.

Asuka stayed still there at the ground, stunned at Prince Judai's words. She can't believe that a prince like him would be so rude like that.

'Why he is so… arrogant!' thought Asuka to herself. Then, Megumi appeared behind her and smiled a bit sarcastic.

"It seems you're the one who did something wrong, not him." stated Megumi. Asuka stands up, looking normal. It looks like the bad attitude of Prince Judai didn't affect her that much.

"I have to bear this no matter what! Megumi, you're so lucky." encouraged Asuka. Then, Junko and Momoe suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started to fight over the white shoe of Prince Judai.

"I picked it and I decided to sell it at the internet!" argued Momoe.

"Don't even think about it! Its mine!" replied Junko, still fighting over who will take the shoe. Asuka and Megumi sweatdropped at this while looking at these two girls. Asuka had enough of it and decided to take the shoe from the annoying girls. Junko and Momoe stopped fighting when they realized, the shoe is not with them anymore. Both of them looked blank and were confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day in the music room, the whole class of Asuka is now practicing a Japanese song. All of them are singing very well as their teacher play the piano. However, there is only one problem with that. And that is, Asuka. She really doesn't know how to sing even at times like that, she just can't do it.

They sing and sing and sing, ignoring Asuka's voice. Until finally, the teacher stopped playing the piano and dragged her fingers onto the keyboard. She noticed that it was Asuka who is making that noise.

"Hey, Asuka-kun!!!" shouted the teacher so that Asuka wouldn't make some noise like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Its recess time for the Domino High students and all were very busy. Asuka heard that a new building for the movie and dance department have been constructed already and was done. She would like to go there for a look while eating her snack.

She walked and walked across the school and was almost there to the other building when she saw an odd-looking room. She hadn't seen this room before, so she tries to take a look. She tried to see if there's a security device in the door and sees none.

Then, she heard a familiar voice inside that odd-looking room. Asuka was curious on who it was and peeked in into the small window in the door.

"Can we marry?" said the familiar voice.

"What?" asked the girl, whom the owner of the familiar voice, was talking to.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm proposing to you."

Asuka was surprised to see this. Being very curious on what's going on, Asuka quietly peeked at the other door and listened to what they're saying. It's kinda interesting for Asuka, so she just wanna know.

'Hey, that's Prince Judai!' said the surprised Asuka to herself.

"Sorry, we're just students… high school students. Marry? You must be kidding." said the girl, whom appeared to be Kaori Ayaka.

'Is the prince proposing to her?' Asuka's eyes went wide in disbelief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT IS THIS????!!!!" panicked Asuka's father, Tenjoin Yori, as he sees many clothes scattered on the floor. "You can't see it? No space at all! This is a very dirty room! She really makes me angry!"

Fubuki entered the room and laughed. "So, she made the house so dirty. I have tidied this room for her, but she still does it?"

"So, is that funny, Fubuki-kun?" asked Mr. Tenjoin. Fubuki became silent and shut his mouth. Mr. Tenjoin sighed heavily and shook his head. He was really tired of these things from Asuka. He had no idea that Fubuki was the one who always do this to Asuka's room. Mr. Tenjoin takes his cellphone and called Asuka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the school...

Asuka is still listening to Prince Judai's conversation with Ayaka.

"It's normal for royal members to get married early and I'm the prince. If I have no decision, I have to marry the one they assigned for me. Compared to marrying a stranger, I'd rather marry you." explained Prince Judai. Ayaka was just treating this "proposal" as a joke and denies it.

"And I hope to keep our relation," replied Ayaka. "You know, the life in the palace is so boring. My dream is to be an international duelist and I don't want to give it up. If I'm to be a queen, then I have to give it up."

'She's right. I will do the same as her than to marry that arrogant prince,' thought Asuka to herself. Prince Judai looks down with sad eyes. He was very disappointed in the answer of Ayaka. He had Ayaka as her fiancé before, but when he finally proposed, he was denied by his true love.

Even though Asuka hates the prince, she still feels pity on him. Having your love deny you for your proposal is the hardest thing to just accept it.

Then, Asuka's cellphone rang. Prince Judai and Ayaka looked around to find where that sound came from and didn't notice anything. Asuka turned around and lean on the wall to get away from Prince Judai and Ayaka. She checks if it was her cellphone and she was correct. It was really a bad time.

"Who's there?" asked Prince Judai coldly. Asuka decides to walk off quietly so that they won't notice. But when she was finally getting away, the prince stopped her.

"Stop!" ordered the prince coldly. "Who are you?"

Asuka started to say something in a manly voice. Prince Judai ordered her to turn around and show her face but she didn't follow. Asuka tries to say it again but it still doesn't work.

"You sound so strange. Maybe, you were listening to us awhile ago, huh? When did you begin listening to us?" asked Prince Judai coldly again. He begins to walk towards Asuka, but Asuka is also walking out to escape from him. When he finally can't catch up with her, she runs away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How can she hang up my call?!" asked Mr. Tenjoin, frustrated. He dialed again and tried to call her.

"Now, now otoo-san. Asuka might be busy right now." defended Fubuki.

"Hmph! And since when did you start defending your sister?"

"Umm… right now?"

"I thought you didn't care about your sister."

"Well…ah… hehe… can we just change the subject otoo-san?"

"No, not until you answer my question."

"Uh…" Fubuki sweatdropped. He had no other things to say. And then, the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell!" exclaimed Fubuki as going to the door. Mr. Tenjoin glared at his son as he walks into the door.

He opens it to reveal two guys with black shirts. It seems to be from the palace.

All of them entered the house to relax a bit. Mr. Tenjoin tries to talk to the two guys and let them be comfortable in the house. The other guy was enough of everything, so he started to talk.

"Here it is." said the guy on the right with glasses as handing them a small rectangular container with a ring and a half-piece medallion. "That is the keepsake of the dead king and Yuki-ou-sama."

Mr. Tenjoin and Fubuki looked at it closely and realized that, that is the thing Fubuki's grandfather is always saying. Fubuki touched the ring while Mr. Tenjoin touched the half-pieced medallion.

"Otoo-san, this is real! Jii-chan is not lying!" exclaimed Fubuki.

"The royalty is waiting for this. You must also have that one." explained the guy on the right. Mr. Tenjoin and his son really can't believe what they are seeing in that container.

"S-Sure!" replied Mr. Tenjoin.

"Yeah, we have it treasured. No doubt!" added Fubuki. Both the father and son laughed nervously before excusing themselves from the two guys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Domino High at the class of Prince Judai, their classroom is now dark and no light except for the flashlight of their teacher. A student is standing in front as an example for their lesson which is key lighting.

**(A/N: I also don't know what this means. Hehe.)**

While the lesson is going on, Shigeru holds a video camera and films everything their teacher is teaching them.

On the other side of the room, Prince Judai is concentrating and is listening to the teacher. While he is listening, he suddenly remembered what his mother, who is the queen, told her about the marriage:

"_The wife of the prince should follow the tradition. The king had one for you before he died. Do you know?"_

After the class is done, Prince Judai plainly does what every normal student will do… go home. With his bodyguards again guarding him from the screaming fangirls, he quietly went back to his car.

Again, many students wanted to touch the prince, especially the girls. Some of those girls are Asuka, Junko, Momoe and Megumi. However, Prince Judai didn't even say any word to them and looks really disappointed from the answer of Ayaka awhile ago.

Even though his car had already left, many students still want to follow him. Including Junko and Momoe but was stopped by Asuka and Megumi. Junko and Momoe seems that they don't have any choice but just to let go of him.

"Hey, guys. Do you want me to tell you who is that girl--"

"That Prince Judai wants to marry? You know that girl? Tell us quickly!!" said Junko.

"What kind of girl is she?" asked Momoe.

"Wait a minute, Asuka-kun. Why do you know that?" asked Megumi, suspiciously. Junko and Momoe nodded and agreed with Megumi. Asuka laughs nervously.

"It's a secret." replied Asuka. Junko and Momoe looked closer at Asuka to push her to tell them who the girl is.

"I-I understand you, but I can't tell you." said Asuka, running away with her bike. Junko, Momoe and even Megumi tried to stop her but it was too late.

When Asuka passed by a flower shop, she quickly stops there and said hi to her friend.

Little did Asuka know, just nearby that flower shop is the car of Prince Judai. He is now reading a newspaper and was feeling bored while listening to music in his headphone. Then, a small television appeared and a man explained to Prince Judai about his schedule for today.

**(A/N: Trust me. You don't want to hear that. It's SOOOOOO long.)**

Although Prince Judai is listening, he's not paying attention. He turned to look at his window and spotted Asuka talking to an older woman outside a flower shop. When the car is about to move, Prince Judai told them to stop the car. He went out of the car and talked with Asuka in a street where no one is looking. His bodyguards are just standing beside the cars while waiting for him to finish.

Prince Judai looks at Asuka and walks closer to her. But the more the prince moves, Asuka also moves back. She always moves back until she was stopped by the wall behind her. He wants to talk about the conversation Asuka heard from the school awhile ago.

"It might be interesting for you, but it is not for me." stated Prince Judai.

"I didn't tell anyone." replied Asuka. Prince Judai sighed.

"But I heard it."

Asuka was stunned by this. She slowly look at the prince and back at the ground.

"Listen, don't believe in the rumors. Otherwise, we will have trouble."

While they are talking, two men appeared with cameras and started to take a picture of the scene. Asuka noticed the flashing lights and turned to see who it was. The bodyguards ran into the two men who did that and snatched away their cameras. Prince Judai is always pissed by this. He looked at Asuka with serious eyes.

"I go out first, then you follow." instructed Prince Judai. He leaned again to Asuka with his hands in the wall. "I warn you to watch your mouth."

Prince Judai walks off a bit and suddenly stopped. He looked back at Asuka for one last time and walks off again with a smirk on his face. Asuka sighed heavily and was confused on what to do.

* * *

**Okay, so how was that? Do I need an improvement? Please review!!! If you still want me to continue this, you need to review. At least, I know that you, readers-sama, are reading my story. Please. Or just say "hi!". Please, please, please review!**


	3. Decision making

**What's up, readers-sama! Hehe. I sent an Author Note on the previous chapter. Hehe. Well, right after WhiteNightQueen reviewed, I had already finished the Chapter 3-supposed-to-be chapter. So, after what WhiteNightQueen said, I think I should really continue this (I'll replace now the Author Note message). Besides, why would I let my fellow writers and readers out there to be upset about me doing it all over again? Of course, I won't let that happen! So, please enjoy this fic and if I did something wrong, please tell me. Thank you WhiteNightQueen! Thank you all very much :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, its characters and Princess Hours. I only own this fanfic and the three sons I wrote back at Chapter 1.**

**Please R&R!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

~Chapter 3- Decision making~

Somewhere in Europe inside a very beautiful hotel, a spiky blue-haired boy is now lying on the sofa. He is holding a book and was smiling. A 32-year-old looking woman appeared in the room and it seems like the mother of the blue-haired boy. She sat onto the sofa and said something.

"You're sleeping again?" asked the woman. Then, she picks up a book on the floor. "And you read the book all night."

She looks at her son with a smile on her face, trying to wake her son. "I heard that Judai-kun is getting married."

The boy wake up and opened his eyes slowly. He's still very sleepy, but since they are talking about Judai, he just continued the topic with his mother.

"W-What? Really?" asked the boy in a sleepy manner. His mother nodded.

"I just know it today. I don't know the reason why, but there must be something." explained his mother. "Tell you what, why don't you go back in Japan first? I'll follow you when everything is done here."

The boy tries to think. He looks at the sides, onto the ground and to his mother. He seems like he doesn't want to, but there is also a reason why he has to do it. His mother knows what his son is thinking, so she tries to explain.

"This is our chance to get back at them after 14 years." stated his mother. The boy looks surprised on what his mother said and just looks at the ground to continue thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Japan in the royal palace...

Prince Judai and his family are in a fireplace to talk about something. The topic seems to be about the marriage. Prince Judai feels uncomfortable as doing something in his phone, twirling it around. His father was also uncomfortable with the silence, so he tries to speak.

"So, have you decided?" asked Prince Judai's father, or the king.

"On what?" asked Prince Judai, his mind out of the topic.

"To marry a woman," continued the king. Prince Judai is stunned by this. He forgot about that after his conversation with Ayaka back at school.

The king was irritated on whatever Prince Judai is doing and asked him to put it down. Prince Judai was pissed but did what he was told. The king cleared his throat. It seems his patience is very thin and just relaxes a bit. Prince Judai picks up a paper that was placed on the table and looked at it.

"What kind of friends are they to make such decision?" asked Prince Judai curiously.

After hearing that from his own son, the king was somehow angry but didn't scold him and sighed in order for him to relax.

"It seems like true friends who did it," explained the woman beside the king. It seems to be the queen.

"A true friend of the king…" said Prince Judai sarcastically. This made the king lose his patience and dragged the glass of coffee, which he is drinking, onto the cup holder. The queen and Prince Judai looked at him. But Prince Judai didn't mind and just looked away.

"Prince, please watch your words." requested the queen.

"As you said, it's alone to stay at the position, so you need at least one friend." explained the king calmly. "Lucky your grandfather can have one. He wanted to give him some gift."

"So, he made two rings to send him for proposal… along with the letter." added the queen.

Prince Judai looks at the previous paper again. "Funny. The prince and the promise to get married with his granddaughter… don't you mean, me?" said Prince Judai sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

"Actually not." interrupted the king. Prince Judai looked at him to hear the explanation. "At first, you know, when your uncle was still the heir, the grandson is Johan, not you."

Prince Judai looks at the king again and seems that he was looking at the paper while he is explaining. He was stunned when he heard the name, 'Johan', from his father.

"But he died so suddenly. When I became the heir, you are also the heir." continued the king. Prince Judai scoffed, looking like its all nonsense. "I need your idea. I won't force you to do anything you don't want."

Prince Judai looks somewhere again and tries to think about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuka had just arrived at home in the afternoon. She greets everybody that she is already home and changed her shoes to her slippers and went inside. She noticed that everybody seems not here and it's all crowded with many things on the floor.

"What happened here? It looks strange." said Asuka as she looks around. She looked at the table and saw many magazines, mainly for boys. She sweatdropped and looks irritated at this. She knows well that it was Fubuki who bought these things and went outside in the garden.

"Nii-san, why did you--huh?" Asuka was surprised to see her father looking very sad. He was sitting on a rock, his arms folded and his head resting on it. Asuka walked towards his father.

"Otoo-san, is there something wrong?" asked Asuka worriedly. Mr. Tenjoin looks up and smiled at his daughter.

"No, there isn't. There are just some things in my mind." replied Mr. Tenjoin.

"Don't tell me you're leaving us again. Please don't. You'll hurt me, otoo-san." said Asuka as she hugged her dad tightly.

"Alright, alright fine. Of course, I won't." said Mr. Tenjoin, letting go of the embrace.

"Now, what do you want? I know you're here for something."

"Nah, I was just here for nii-san. He had been ordering these magazines so often and he even forgot to pay it."

"Hmm... well, that's your brother. You know how it is… a love master. He knows everything about girls."

Asuka nodded in response. She smiled before walking back inside the house.

"Oh, yeah Asuka! If you wanted to find Fubuki, go to your room. He's in there."

"What's he doing in my room??!!! NII-SAN!!!!!" screamed Asuka as running back to the house. Mr. Tenjoin laughed silently and murmured, 'this is gonna be a long day.'.

Inside the house, Asuka runs into her room and found Fubuki messing up her whole room.

"NII-SAN!!!" called Asuka. Fubuki turned back and saw Asuka in a really fiery mode. He gulped at this and runs for his dear life.

There are so many shouts of "HELP!!!" coming out of the whole house, specifically from Fubuki. Asuka chased Fubuki at her high speed and was almost there to catch her dear brother. But Fubuki was also a fast runner, so he still speeds up.

The chase just stopped when Fubuki suddenly hit something and tripped. Asuka caught him and jumps over him. She holds Fubuki's neck until he was already choked.

"What did you do to my room, nii-san!" yelled Asuka. Fubuki was really choked that he can't even answer, but he still tried in order for Asuka to spare his life.

"S-S-Stop that Asuryn." pleaded Fubuki. Asuka still didn't remove her hands and still got mad at Fubuki. Anime style veins appeared onto Asuka's head.

"How could I stop this if you wrecked my room?!"

"I-I didn't wrecked it. I just scattered your clothes everywhere, that's all."

"Nani??!!! Now you're gonna get it, nii-san!!!" shouted Asuka as beginning to tighten the hold in his neck, but was stopped by her father.

"Let him go, Asuka."

"Eh? Otoo-san?"

"He's just searching for the ring."

"R-Ring?" asked Asuka, letting go of Fubuki and falls down to the ground anime style.

"Yes. The ring your grandfather gave me before." explained Mr. Tenjoin.

"Oh, that ring! I used it somewhere in my art project before." smiled Asuka.

"NANI????!!!!" exclaimed both Fubuki and Mr. Tenjoin.

"But, good thing they already gave it back to us. So, here it is!" Asuka gave them a cardboard with a beautiful painting on it. The ring was in the center, looking like it's the sun.

"Alright!" cheered both Fubuki and Mr. Tenjoin. They danced all around Asuka as Asuka sweatdropped at this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the royal palace...

Prince Judai and his family are still on the same fireplace, talking about the marriage.

"This is the girl you will marry." explained the king as he puts a picture on the table. "And you know, it seems that both of you are attending the same school."

"Huh? She's from my school?" asked Prince Judai.

"Yes. I hear she's from the ART class." added the king. Prince Judai was curious on who it was, so he took the picture and looked at it. At first, his expression wasn't that bad. But, when he looks at her closely, it appears to be that, that girl is Tenjoin Asuka. His eyes were wide in shock as he saw this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Asuka's house...

Asuka and her family also gathered around in their living room to talk about the marriage.

"Are you out of your minds?! Give me that ring and that sign or whatever. I'm gonna give it back to them." said Asuka, turning her face away from Mr. Tenjoin and Fubuki.

"Calm down, Asuka." said Mr. Tenjoin.

"Yeah. You know, even though I'm a little nit-head, I understand how you feel." comforted Fubuki.

"Because you're a love master. How else would you understand me?" said Asuka. Fubuki sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "Hmph! I really won't agree with that kind of thing. I mean, I'm just a high school student. It's too early for me to get married."

"But, this is the tradition, Asuka. We don't have anymore choice." explained Mr. Tenjoin.

"And besides, why would the prince marry someone like me? Does he even like me?"

"Maybe he does. He did agree with the marriage, right?" asked Fubuki directly to his father. Mr. Tenjoin nodded in response.

"He already had a girlfriend, you know." stated Asuka. Fubuki was drinking a juice at this time when Asuka said this and suddenly spit out the juice from surprise. He coughed and coughed until he was already okay. He then faced Asuka.

"NANI????!!!! HE ALREADY HAS A GIRL FRIEND?!" exclaimed Fubuki. Asuka and Mr. Tenjoin covered their ears.

"Yes." replied Asuka simply.

"Now, now Fubuki. Just calm down." said Mr. Tenjoin.

"How can I calm down?! I mean, I can't believe that a guy like him would do such a thing… in a middle of a marriage." complained Fubuki.

"Nii-san just calm down…" Asuka tried to explain to Fubuki. While they are talking, Mr. Tenjoin suddenly felt weak and was about to faint. He touched his chest and groan in pain silently before collapsing onto the floor with a thud. Asuka and Fubuki stopped fighting and looked at their father.

"OTOO-SAN!!!" shouted Asuka and Fubuki. They both helped their father up and tries to wake him up. But it was no use. Asuka decided to call the ambulance before it's too late.

A few minutes, the ambulance arrived and carried their father to the hospital. With an unknown reason, Asuka and Fubuki can't go with them. They are just hoping that their father will be okay. With this accident, Asuka had already decided.

'I promise otoo-san. I will not let you die no matter what.' thought Asuka to herself. 'I decided to go to the palace in order for you to be cured. I have to do this… for you otoo-san.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a very early morning. Prince Judai is practicing his dueling skills in a very big arena. He was really concentrating. He draws first from the deck, looks at it and summons a monster. While he is practicing, one of his bodyguards is just staying by his side like a personal assistant.

"Um, prince, can I ask you something?" asked the bodyguard.

"Spill it." replied Prince Judai while concentrating on his training.

"'Do you see this marriage as a means to get things your way? If so, I'm afraid this marriage has many troubles on its way.' These are the words from a servant who's assisted you for fourteen years. Please think it over again." said the bodyguard. Prince Judai was focused on his training than paying attention to the bodyguard that he didn't even cared one bit.

"Did she say anything else?" asked Prince Judai, referring to her mother.

"I'm afraid so. She was concerned about the princess-to-be. That she's not from a prominent family, not in the same class with the royal household." replied the bodyguard.

"Do you think so too?"

"I'm not in a position to have an opinion on such matters, Prince Judai." said the bodyguard as he bows down politely to the prince.

"Don't you think it's funny? A woman arranged to be the princess in the 21st century." explained Prince Judai. The bodyguard suddenly faced the prince and can't believe what he just said.

"I was getting bored nowadays. Things might get pretty interesting with that classless girl in the palace." smiled Prince Judai. The bodyguard smiled back and bows down as a sign of agreeing with the prince. Prince Judai draws one more and summons it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At that same day at school, all were very crowded. The school was full of girls and no other boys can be seen through the halls. It seems the boys are outside and was hanging around.

Ayaka was taking the stairs to go to that floor where Asuka and her friends are talking. Then suddenly, Asuka bumps with Ayaka because she was tripped by something. Asuka wanted to say sorry but she can't because Ayaka is glaring at her. It seems that Ayaka hates her, but she doesn't know why. Ayaka walks off without saying a word.

In the room where ballerinas are practicing, everybody is counting as they practice dancing. They were very flexible and were really good. Ayaka walked in, in that room and changed her clothes to ballet dancer outfit. It was her first class in the morning. You see, Ayaka's dream is not just become an international duelist. She also dreams of becoming a great ballet dancer.

While Ayaka is changing, she heard something coming from the other ballerina members talking about whom Prince Judai is gonna marry.

"This is top secret, but there's an emergency in the palace preparing for the prince's wedding." said one girl. When Ayaka heard that they're talking about the prince, she decided to listen.

"Really? Who told you that? Where did you hear that from?" asked the other girl.

"My dad works for the internal finance of the Imperial Household, remember?" replied the first girl.

"Oh my gosh, then it must be true."

"Of course! I have even bigger news!"

"What is it?

"The bride is from our school."

"Really? Who is it?"

"I don't know."

When the first girl said this, Ayaka's eyes went wide in shock. Then, she smiled because she thought that it will be her whom the prince is gonna marry.

The scene changes into a big room where a great music can be heard. It was not the music room but it was really open for students to play music.

Ayaka and Prince Judai was in a hidden room in that place and decided to talk about something important. Specifically, the marriage (again).

"What are they talking about?" asked Ayaka. Prince Judai looked at her with serious face. "I mean, I was wondering if it was me. There's a rumor that the princess-to-be is from our school. I thought we were supposed to keep this a secret before we go to college."

"It's not you, so don't worry about it." replied Prince Judai simply.

"What?"

* * *

**Okay, I think that's long enough. So, what do you think? Do I need improvements? Was it good or bad? Please, please, please review!!! I will still continue this, don't worry!!!**


	4. It's Johan Anderson!

**Hiya readers-sama! If you have seen the Author Note chapter I putted before in the story, I already deleted it and decided to continue this story (all thanks to WhiteNightQueen. thanks again for that!). Here is the next chapter! Oh, and by the way, this looks like a JohanXAsuka chapter. Hehe. Sorry about that. Don't worry! I'll go back to the JudaiXAsuka in the next few chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, its characters and Princess Hours. I only own this fanfic and the three sons I wrote back at Chapter 1.**

**Please enjoy and don't forget… R&R!! And NO FLAMEZ!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

~Chapter 4- It's Johan Anderson!~

"What are they talking about?" asked Ayaka. Prince Judai looked at her with serious face. "I mean, I was wondering if it was me. There's a rumor that the princess-to-be is from our school. I thought we were supposed to keep this a secret before we go to college."

"It's not you, so don't worry about it." replied Prince Judai simply.

"What?"

"I recently found out too. But, its not you."

Prince Judai was too sad to tell this to Ayaka that he turned his face away. Ayaka still can't believe what Prince Judai is saying and just looked at him with a confused face.

"Then, who is it?" asked Ayaka, curious. Prince Judai closed his eyes and sighed.

"There are so many things that are happening around the palace. And this is one of them."

Ayaka was still confused on what he's saying, but lets him continue.

"Some things like accidentally listening to her future husband asking another girl to marry him."

Ayaka tries to think whom Prince Judai was talking about. She remembered about a girl who listened to their conversation before but never really see her face. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was.

"It can't be…!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Asuka's house...

Asuka is still outside in the gate, not really moving after her father was sent to the hospital. She was sitting there all alone as she rests her head on her arms. Fubuki was worried about her sister. He wanted to do something, but his mind won't work right now.

"Asuka lets go back inside. It's cold out here." said Fubuki, rubbing his arms to warm it up. But, it isn't working. Asuka doesn't even flinch in her position.

"Asuka, I know you're worried about otoo-san, but you don't have to suffer yourself and be alone out here in the cold." comforted Fubuki. "If otoo-san was here right now, he would advice you the same thing."

Asuka faced up and for the first time in her life, she agreed with Fubuki. She stands up and followed her brother inside the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same day, inside an airport, the same blue-haired boy back at Europe had already arrived in Japan and somehow gonna check in. He went in the information booth and asked the man where he can find the immigration. The man pointed to left and told him the directions. The blue-haired boy nodded and thanked the man before going to where the man said.

'Finally, I'm gonna see my cousin now.' thought the blue-haired boy to himself as he smiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day……

"Bye, nii-san!" said Asuka as she grabs her bag and went off with her bike.

"Alright. Be careful in the roads, Asuryn!" replied Fubuki as he washes the dishes. Asuka went back inside for the last time.

**(A/N: If you want to know what "Asuryn" is, refer to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX episode 60, Japanese version.)**

"Nii-san, don't call me Asuryn!" shouted Asuka as she went out again. Her dear brother only did was to smile.

The blue-haired boy is walking in a nearby road with his hands in the back of his head. He was enjoying himself around and felt like this is the first time he had ever been in this place. He smiles and looks around.

Actually, this isn't the first time he had ever been here. His cousin is the crown prince, Judai, and when he was young, he used to stay with his cousin here in Japan. So, he somehow knows this place.

While he is walking, he suddenly heard a loud scream of a girl. It's not actually a scream where you are scared at something, but it was a scream of frustration. He looks around to find where that voice came from. He walks and walks and finally found the person. The girl was Asuka and she is in the same place where she and Prince Judai talked to.

The problem was, Asuka's bike is broken somewhere and she is trying to fix it. But since she is only a girl who knows how to duel and doesn't know anything about bikes, she can't fix it. The only one she knows who can fix things like these are either her dear brother or her father.

Suddenly, the blue-haired boy appeared behind and smiled to Asuka. He knelt down to Asuka and held out a hand.

"I'll help you there." said the blue-haired boy. Asuka looks up and saw a blue-haired boy with a friendly smile on his face.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be fine." replied Asuka, feeling embarrassed in front of a boy she doesn't know and looks really cute.

"No, don't worry. It's alright. I'll help you." The blue-haired boy took the tool from Asuka's hands. He smiled again to Asuka before fixing up her bike. Asuka looked at the boy and was touched by what the boy did. She really didn't know any boy this very kind before. After a little while, the blue-haired boy is finished. Asuka was pretty shocked that it was finished for a minute.

"Here you go." said the blue-haired boy as he returns the tool to Asuka. Asuka blushed when she felt that the boy's hands touched hers. She was staring at the boy with a dreamy look. The blue-haired boy waved his hands in front of Asuka and asked if she's okay. Asuka suddenly went back to her senses and laughed nervously.

"Oh, ah… thanks for helping me." thanked Asuka. The blue-haired boy smiled friendly and nodded.

"No problem." replied the blue-haired boy. Asuka blushed a bit and turned her face away. Then, she suddenly panicked and was looking for something.

"Is there's something wrong?" asked the blue-haired boy.

"What time is it?" asked Asuka back. The blue-haired boy looks at his watch.

"6:55."

"Nani?! I'm gonna be late!" Asuka puts her bike up and began to run off. The blue-haired boy was confused as he looks at Asuka.

"Oh, arigatou gozaimasu!" waved Asuka goodbye. The blue-haired boy smiled for the last time and walks off, the same as Asuka. He then realized that he is also late for his classes, so he started to run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Domino High School...

"Gomenasai!" shouted Asuka as she enters her classroom. Everybody looked at Asuka as if they saw a ghost behind her.

"Tenjoin Asuka, late I presume?" said the teacher, glaring at her.

"Hai! Gomenasai, Razan-sensei."

"It's alright, Asuka-kun--huh?" The blue-haired suddenly appeared behind Asuka again and was panting heavily.

"Don't blame her, sensei. I was the cause that's why Asuka was late." explained the blue-haired boy trying to protect Asuka. Asuka looked at the boy and realized that he was the one who helped her earlier.

"Ah, Johan-kun! You're finally here!" exclaimed Razan-sensei and let Johan enter the classroom.

"Johan?" asked Asuka to herself as she went towards her seat.

Johan went in front and introduced himself.

"Good morning! I'm Johan Anderson. Yoroshku!" said Johan as he bows down politely as a sign of greeting.

Again, the class was surprised to see a boy with a very handsome look and wearing a very weird uniform. All the girls in the classroom, except for Megumi and Asuka, screamed in a fangirl manner.

"Class, this is Johan Anderson. He will be staying here in our class so behave yourselves." explained Razan-sensei and leaned down to Johan and asked something to him. "Umm, Johan-kun, you spent almost half of your life living in Europe, am I right?"

"Yes." Johan nodded.

"Well then, class, I want all of you to behave in front of Johan. He might not know anything around here, so let's show him that we're the best class, okay?"

"HAI!" shouted the whole class.

"Johan-kun, you may seat beside Asuka-chan. Over there." said Razan-sensei as he points out his seat to the left where Asuka is seating. Asuka was stunned when he heard her teacher said that Johan will seat beside her.

Johan bows his head down to the teacher and thanks him before walking to his seat. Everybody looks at Johan as he walks. Asuka feels like her heart is pumping very fast as Johan is walking closer. That feeling finally stopped when Johan finally sat on his seat and puts down his bag on the floor.

He turned to Asuka who was staring at him and smiled friendly again like earlier. Asuka turned her face away and blushed. Johan is confused why she did that. Then, Momoe suddenly went to Johan's seat and shared the seat with him.

"Maybe, you don't have any books. Hehe." said Momoe as she gave him her book. Johan laughed nervously and he watched how Momoe did that. The boys behind Johan told the annoying girl to stop that and leave Johan alone. Momoe finally went back to her seat.

Johan was glad that it's finally over and sighed. He turned to look at Asuka who was really serious and reading her book. Johan smiled and faced the front because their class is gonna start.

The school bells rang, stating that the session is already over. Everybody grabbed their things and went out of the classroom. Some went with their friends and was talking with them. While others, went alone. A few still stayed in the classroom to work on something.

Anyway, Johan grabbed his things and zipped his bag. He stands up and went out of the classroom like everybody else. He was already in the door when someone stopped him. He turned around to see that Asuka was the one who called him.

"Why, Asuka-chan?" asked Johan.

"I…I…" said Asuka nervously. Johan cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "I just wanted to treat you today… as a sign of thanks for helping me the whole time."

"Oh, sure! Why not?" replied Johan. Asuka can't believe that Johan accepted her offer. She used to be messed around by Prince Judai and she didn't feel accepted by him. Of course, he is a prince. Why would a prince accept an offer from a girl, especially Asuka? Well, that's her thought.

After awhile, both of them finally arrives Asuka's house. Johan smiled and thinks that this should be interesting. Asuka knocks on the gate loudly for her dear brother to hear.

Well, unknown to her, her brother was in the living room, singing while playing the guitar.

**(A/N: The song Fubuki is singing is "Hyouri". This is a japanese song sang by the Japanese voice over or seiyuu of Fubuki. It is really good. If you want to listen to it, go to youtube and type the word "Hyouri". Just listen to the guitar solo in the very first part.)**

Asuka bangs the gate louder. Johan sweatdropped at this as he watches what Asuka is doing. Fubuki stopped playing his guitar and went out to the gate.

"Oh come on, Asuryn! I'm practicing my--" Fubuki stopped as he suddenly saw a boy beside Asuka. This must be the first time Fubuki saw his sister brought a boy with her in the house. Johan just waved "hi!" to Fubuki with a nervous smile on his face.

"Who is this Asuryn?" asked Fubuki, looking suspicious at the boy.

"Ah, this is Johan Anderson. He is just new in my school and just started awhile ago." replied Asuka. Fubuki still looks uneasy about this. Johan noticed this and bows down to Fubuki. Fubuki was surprised by what Johan is doing.

"Hajimemashite, senpai." said Johan. Fubuki was stunned by this. He waved his hands in a sense that he wants to tell Johan not to do that anymore.

"No, no! It's alright! Hehe. Gomen~! This is just the first time I saw my sister bringing a boy in the house." explained Fubuki as he rubbed the back of his head and laughs nervously. Johan also laughs nervously and looked at Asuka. Asuka smiled a bit and feels embarrassed.

After all that nonsense, all of them went inside the house. They first let Johan in, then the Tenjoin siblings. Asuka elbowed Fubuki. Fubuki groaned in pain and asked what he has done wrong. Asuka snorted and walks away. Fubuki sighed heavily.

The main reason why Asuka dragged Johan to her house is because she wants him to have a dinner here. This is the only way to repay Johan on what he had done this whole day at school. For Johan, this is already enough.

Asuka and Johan went into the dining room and waited there for awhile while Fubuki went into the kitchen to cook some food.

At the dining room, a silence occurred on both duelists. They can't try to start a topic just to break the silence. Both of them, although it's very rare for them to feel it, feels very embarrassed when in front of each other. They don't know this kind of feeling. Then suddenly, the silence just broke when Fubuki spoke from the kitchen.

"Hey you two, are you just gonna sit there and do nothing or what?" asked Fubuki while cooking. Johan and Asuka looked at Fubuki then back to each other and smiled.

"So, uh Asuka/Johan--" said Asuka and Johan in unison. They laughed on what they did and finally spoke.

"You first." said Johan.

"No, you first." countered Asuka.

"Alright. I just wanna say thanks for inviting me here."

"It's just the least I can do… for now."

Johan laughed silently. Their so-called "conversation" broke when Fubuki handed in their "dinner" into the table in a waiter kind of way of serving.

"Here you go, you two lovebirds!" insulted Fubuki. Asuka gets pissed by this and kicked Fubuki in the knee. Fubuki groaned in pain and looked at his sister. She was glaring at him. Fubuki understands very well what she is trying to say and leaves them alone. He went back to his room and continued to sing.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the JohanXAsuka scenes. Hehe. I also support that couple as much as I support the JudaiXAsuka couple. Very, very truly sorry. I promise I will get back to the JudaiXAsuka scenes in the next and so chapters. Don't forget to read and review!!! If I need some improvements, please tell me. R&R!!!!**


	5. Cousins reunited!

**Hashiburadane, minna-san! I'm sorry that I haven't updated for awhile. I was busy with the holidays that I have to go somewhere with my family. I'm really sorry. I tried so hard to still continue this chapter. Before I went into holiday, I finished half of this chapter already and the other half, I've done it now. Please don't get mad at me if I didn't update more often because our school had already started last January 2 and I need to study. So, please be patient.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, its characters, the songs or Princess Hours. I only own this fanfic and the three sons I wrote back at chapter 1.**

**Please R&R!!!**

* * *

~Chapter 5- Cousins reunited!~

The next day had come very fast. It was Tuesday and it looked like everything went off the same as the other school days. But today felt a little bit different in the Tenjoin residence. It was already 6:30 in the morning and Asuka is still on her bed.

"Asuryn! Asuryn! Wake up!" shouted Fubuki as she shakes his sister to wake up. Asuka moaned and covered her face with her blanket. Fubuki sighed heavily and gets a blow horn. He blows it right in Asuka's ear. Of course, it was noisy and made Asuka to wake up. She turned her head to the right and saw Fubuki smiling nervously with a blow horn. An anime-style vein popped onto Asuka's forehead and she lifted her clenched fist. Fubuki gulped before he runs for his dear life.

"NII-SAN!!!" shouted Asuka as she chased Fubuki all over the house. Crashes, crashes and many crashes can be heard with the crying of Fubuki saying "ouch!". With this, even the birds the flying around in that street shook their heads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Because of what Asuka did, it caused her so much time to clean up and do everything before going to school. She is now late. She ran and ran into the streets until she found Domino High already. She panted before running again. Her first class is ART which means that the teacher is strict and doesn't forgive any student that will be late for her class and most importantly, one of her classmates is Prince Judai.

While she is running into a corridor, she accidentally bumps into someone. Asuka was sent to the floor very hard that it was really painful. But she still manages to stand up and apologize to the one she bumps to.

"G-Gomen." said Asuka as she bows her head down. She knelt on the floor to pick up her books. When she picked up the last one, she noticed that something is still missing. She saw her book beside the foot of the guy she bumps into. She lifts her face up and looked at the guy. She slightly jumped in surprised when she saw that the person is Prince Judai.

"Ah, you're the girl from before." said Prince Judai, still in his usual attitude.

"Ah… ano…" said Asuka very embarrassed.

"Heh, I never thought you will be late again. Especially in Akira-sensei's class." smirked Prince Judai as he turns his back and walks off. Asuka was angry at this statement. She thought that a guy like him, who is a prince, should also have manners. But, she was wrong. Prince Judai is a very different prince. He is a snobby person. The only guys who can befriend a guy like him are those rich guys. Others like Asuka and her friends are not permitted to.

Asuka was very mad at Prince Judai that she can't control her feelings anymore. She started to shout,

"Hey, I don't care if you're the prince or not but let me tell you something: even though you're the crown prince, it doesn't mean that you're a prince here at school. Remember, in this school, you're just an ordinary student like us and you can't do whatever you want!"

The voice of Asuka was not really loud but it was loud enough for Prince Judai to hear. After Asuka said those words, she turned her back and walks off to her class. Prince Judai is looking serious at Asuka but he was really surprised on how brave she was to do that to him. No one in Prince Judai's life has he ever experience like this. Prince Judai smirked, thinking that she's an interesting girl and continues to walk.

When Asuka was already on her class, she slid the door open. She looked at everybody to see if the teacher had arrived. She sighed in relief when she found that the teacher is not there yet. She closed the door and walks to her seat. She quickly glanced at everybody gathering around a certain table.

'Oh yeah, Prince Judai is in my class. Ah, he's such a jerk! Not helping me back there at the corridor. Hmph!' thought Asuka to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a lot of hours of coming back and forth to their classes, the day has finally ended. Everybody packed their things and started to walk with their friends to wherever they wish to go. Junko and Momoe said their goodbyes to Asuka before walking somewhere while Asuka did the same. After that, she continues to pack her things. She was putting many things in her bag until she found the red pen that Prince Judai had gave her during ART time.

_--flashback--_

The teacher has given the class a test about ART that morning and everybody should really take it. Everybody moaned in disappointment except for Asuka and Prince Judai who are really not scared at all. In fact, Asuka is really happy since it's a test. She loves tests.

Asuka went into her bag and searched for a pen but she couldn't find one. She was wondering why her pen is not there. Then suddenly, she remembered that she was in a hurry that morning because of Fubuki and forgot to bring some of her things. She suddenly looks at her classmate beside her and asked for a pen.

But the student beside her was really mean to her so she just ignored her. The guy in front of her was sleeping so she didn't even bother to ask. However, the guy on her left side is really forbidden and should not be asked by favors especially if it is… Prince Judai. She didn't want to ask him nor lend her a pen. Well, fate did not listen to Asuka's thoughts and Akira-sensei suddenly told the prince something.

"Prince Judai, can you please borrow your pen to Miss Tenjoin here?" asked Akira-sensei.

When Akira-sensei said that, everyone looked at each other and started to murmur. Some looked at Asuka who is laughing nervously now and to Prince Judai who is not really doing anything but to just sit there. Prince Judai rests his hand in his chin and just stared at the window with boring face before handing Asuka his pen. Everyone screamed "Whoooooooo!" that made Asuka blush madly.

_--end flashback--_

Asuka blushed slightly as remembering what happened and the face of Prince Judai when they bump into each other this morning. She shook her head trying to let it out on her head.

"What am I doing? I shouldn't think about him! I mean, I HATE HIM!!!" shouted Asuka.

And with that, she picks up her bag and exited the room. She was walking home and suddenly passed a riverbank. She always goes there to calm herself down if something happens in school or simply relax after a hard day. She is now staring at the beautiful sun that she didn't notice that she was near of falling. She suddenly slipped and fell down to the grass and caused a loud thud. She rubbed her head and looked around to see no one. She sighed in relief before sitting down on the grass.

After a minute, she heard a noise from the other side. She looked over a bush and saw Prince Judai lying on the grass with his hands behind his head. Asuka's eyes went wide in shock and panickly sit on the grass. She was really surprised on what's going on.

"What is happening here? Am I dreaming?" asked Asuka to herself. "Prince Judai has no body guard anywhere?!"

On the other side, Prince Judai is calmly lying on the grass with his eyes closed. He was sorta thinking about something. He started to open his eyes when he heard footsteps coming in his way. He closed again his eyes even though he can still hear it as if he knows who is coming.

"Hoy, Johan." said Prince Judai. Johan didn't reply and just lie down beside Prince Judai and stared at the sun. A moment of silence occurred between the two when Johan interrupted it.

"How was the palace?" asked Johan.

"Nothing much happened." replied Prince Judai.

"I heard you are gonna get married."

"Yeah."

"Who is the girl?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Nope."

"Sigh, as expected of you Johan." said Prince Judai. "Why are you like this to me now? You're not like this before."

"Heh, everybody change Judai. I was really quite back then, but after going to Europe, I'm back again to my really old self!"

Prince Judai ignored the pessimistic attitude of his cousin and started to talk about something else.

"How was your leg?" asked Prince Judai.

"Hmm… it's fine. The doctor said that I shouldn't make myself tired. But, I can still duel. Don't worry." replied Johan.

"Good. 'Cause I won't be having any great opponents around here." joked Prince Judai. Johan laughed. On the other side, Asuka was surprised to hear that Prince Judai and Johan are cousins. As far as she knows, Johan didn't tell her about him and Prince Judai being relatives. Well, that doesn't surprise her much since they just started to know each other. Asuka heard enough of this conversation and decided to go home without disturbing the two guys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day went by very fast. Asuka was on duty that day that she needs to stay at school to help clean the classrooms. She was not alone though. She was with her friends Momoe, Junko and Megumi along with some other girls. She and her friends were assigned in their own classroom. They were asked to clean it and if ever they found something that is not theirs, they should go to the music room where an adviser is staying put and will go to the lost-and-found corner.

Asuka was now in the front table, looking if there's something in there. She looked outside the table. There was none. But when she looked inside, she found a pencil case that is not hers and might belong to somebody.

"Guys, do you know who owns this pencil case?" asked Asuka to her friends.

"Nope," all of them replied. Asuka sighed.

"I'll go to the music room now. I'll be back." said Asuka as she went off. Her friends didn't listen to her and just continued what they're doing.

Asuka passed a few classrooms before walking into a quite corridor where the music room is located. She was about to open the door when she suddenly saw Prince Judai inside… alone. She quickly hides in the door, making sure that he didn't saw her. Asuka sighed in relief when she saw that Prince Judai didn't react at all.

'Good thing he didn't saw me.' muttered Asuka to herself.

She quickly glanced at what Prince Judai is doing and decided that she will return to the classroom after that. But, she suddenly didn't leave her spot when she saw the most interesting thing she had ever seen… Prince Judai playing the harmonica!

**(A/N: The song y'all will hear is Ore wa Ore namae de yobaretai by KENN, the seiyuu of Judai in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Japanese version. I will tell you the details of this song at my next author note at the bottom.)**

_Aniki ga nanda  
ore yori saki ni umareta dake ja nai ka  
shoubu no sekai de wa oya mo kyoudai mo nai  
dochira ga tsuyoi ka tada sore dake_

When Asuka first heard the first few lines, she was impressed with Prince Judai's voice. She didn't know he knows how to sing, especially in that very good voice.

_HARD TRAINING ato wa konjyou  
aitsu e no nikushimi wo ENERGY ni  
HARD TRAINING seishinryoku sa  
kaze wo okosuze SENSATIONAL ni_

_miseru shiai de nattoku saseru  
aniki wo gyafun to iwasereba  
ore wa ore no namae de yobareru darou_

Prince Judai started to do some actions along with his song while holding a microphone.

_Tensai ga nan da  
dare ka ga o seji ni  
itta dake ja nai ka  
toryoku no nai toko ni shin no shousha wa i nai  
nan ni mo shinai de kateru mon ka  
_

Asuka was confused on why he has to sing these song and what is it for. But, whatever the reason is, she was really impressed with his voice. It was really interesting and very beautiful.

_HARD TRAINING kutsujoku bane ni  
aitsu e no urami tsurami tama ni kome  
HARD TRAINING isshinfuran  
shougeki teki ni kachi tsuzukeru no sa_

_aitsu ni me ni monomisete yaru ze  
futari no hyouka kutsugaereba  
ore wa ore no namae de yobareru darou_  
_ore wa ore no namae de yobaretai_

When the song is over, Prince Judai let go of the microphone and began to play a little notes in the harmonica. After that, he went back to his usual self where he looks snobby. Asuka didn't mind that and claps her hands as applause for Prince Judai's good singing voice.

Prince Judai heard some noises coming from outside so he turned his head to the door. Luckily, Asuka left so quickly that Prince Judai didn't even notice her listening to him. He continues to flip a book in front of him. It looks like a lyrics book and continues to practice it.

Asuka was walking while blushing madly as the sound of Prince Judai's voice singing circled around her head. It was really beautiful to her ears that it's like; it's the most beautiful voice she had ever heard in her life. Compared to the very good voice of her brother, Prince Judai's is very better.

She was thinking about Prince Judai that she didn't even look on where she is going. A guy suddenly stepped in front of her that forced her to look up. She was surprised to see…

* * *

**Sigh, another chapter is done. As I've said in my author note above, I might not update for awhile due to my school so please wait for me to update. I am not sure when it is exactly, but please be patient.**

**Okay, for the song Ore wa Ore no namae de yobaretai, it is sung by KENN in the Prince of Tennis Musicals called, "More than Limit: St. Rudolph". In that musical, his name is Fuji Yuuta and he is really good at performing. As I've said, KENN is the seiyuu of Yuki Judai in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Japanese version. He really has a very beautiful voice that even in youtube, some of them comments that KENN's voice is really awesome. That is really true if you listen to one of the songs in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX called Wake Up Your Heart. Alright that's about it. PLEASE R&R!!!!**


	6. It started with a kiss

**Hoi, hoi! Dark Lord of Anime~desu! Hashiburadane, minna-san? Sigh. It took so long for me to update, right? Well, if you want me to update faster, your reviews can support me. I may not know you all, but I know that you love this story. So, if you really liked this chapter, please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: As I've said in all chapters, I don't own anything that belongs to Kazuki Takahashi-sensei and Princess Hours.**

**PLEASE R&R AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!! HOI, HOI!!!**

* * *

~Chapter 6- It started with a kiss~

Asuka walks and walks through the corridor, staying away from the crown prince's presence. She can't believe that a guy like Prince Judai can sing a song with that cold voice of his. It was just so imaginable. I mean, he's a very snobby prince. If only he wasn't a prince, Asuka thought, he might become the best singer around if he would develop that so-called talent. But, it was just too impossible.

Deep in thought, Asuka doesn't seem to know where she is going and bumps into another person. She almost lost her balance because of the impact but still manages to stay firm.

"Oh, gomenasai." the guy said. "I wasn't looking."

Asuka looked up and came face to face with the green-eyed boy, Johan Anderson.

"It's okay." Asuka replied. Johan smiled.

"That's good. Well, ja!"

Johan ran off with his hand raised up as a sign of goodbye to Asuka. Asuka froze in her position and waved sheeply. She hasn't seemed to see Johan in such a very active mood before.

Yup, she knows very well that Johan is a good person, very optimistic, kind and has all the other good traits and not to mention, joyful. He used to be like that, in fact, he always do that. But, THIS active? Nope. Asuka hasn't seen it yet.

Then, something slipped from her mouth that she shouldn't say.

"Where are you going?" Asuka tried to ask, expecting Johan will stop and reply but he didn't. However, he still replied while running.

"In the music room!" Johan replied as his voice continued to disappear. A thought came to Asuka's mind when she heard Johan's answer. _The music room? Prince Judai is there, right? I wonder what they're gonna do?_

Curious, Asuka walked back to the music room. A feeling inside of her tells her to do it, so she did. Besides, it's her feeling. No one, even herself, can stop it.

She was about to reach the handle of the door when somebody stopped her from doing so. Asuka tried to let go of her hand from the handle, but the person was really strong that she can't move it. Whoever it was, he is really strong.

"What are you doing here?" a cold voice asked Asuka. Asuka knows that it was from the person holding her hand and slowly looked to see who it was. _Prince Judai!_

"I told my bodyguard to let everyone get out of here because of an important meeting. Why are you here?"

The cold voice of Prince Judai is really scary to Asuka's ears. It's like, when he speaks, a thunder will just unexpectedly struck behind her that it will make her jump in surprise. And after that, a strong storm will come. Or more precise, if she would choose which one is scarier between scolded by her teacher or talking to Prince Judai, she will choose Prince Judai. For her, it might be a bit okay to listen to the never-ending and boring speech of her teacher and just take detention than hearing Prince Judai's fearing voice.

"Um… I forgot something in the classrooms." Asuka lied. "Yeah! That's it!" She laughed nervously after that. Prince Judai didn't say anything to her and just plainly walks away. Asuka was so pissed at this.

"Hey, you're just gonna walk away?" Asuka shouted. Prince Judai stopped.

"What did you say?"

"I said that, are you just gonna walk away and not stop me?"

"Why do you think I didn't stop you?"

Asuka was going nowhere. If she asked a question, Prince Judai will ask another. She asks again and the only reply will again be a question. If Prince Judai is giving her a hint, it's useless.

"I… I don't know." Asuka replied. _What makes you think I know, baka!_

Prince Judai didn't reply but walks off. He was running out of time just because of a girl, asking why he didn't stop her. It's just too annoying. If only she was like Ayaka, with only a simple and single hint, she will know immediately what he is talking about.

_Ayaka._

Oh yeah, he had forgotten about her. It was from the day he told Ayaka that she was not the one Prince Judai is gonna marry. That scene went back to Prince Judai's head and it even made him MORE annoyed. Why? Heh, do you even think of someone you liked that rejected you from your proposal? It is painful to remember it, right? That is just how Prince Judai is feeling.

It was really painful to be rejected. It was in that day that he putted all the effort to ask Ayaka to marry her and then he was just rejected by her. He hasn't putted all his efforts just for nothing. In fact, in duels, Prince Judai always puts his effort to win. Just like winning Ayaka's heart… but failed.

"Oh yeah, Tenjoin-san." Prince Judai called. Asuka halted.

"7 a.m tomorrow." Prince Judai told Asuka and left. Asuka was confused. _What does he mean by "7 a.m tomorrow"?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Asuka thought about what Prince Judai had told her that afternoon before she left the school.

_7 a.m tomorrow._

That three-word sentence of Prince Judai was still running through Asuka's head. It was confusing and at the same time, shocking. Why? Prince Judai's tone of voice at that time was kind of a disappointed tone. It was not like the one she imagined before like if voice could kill, she will die straight away. No, it wasn't like that all.

Asuka was on her bed that time, just trying to pass the time because she wasn't really sleepy. The singing-mode voice of his "I'm-the-one-girls-like" brother, Tenjoin Fubuki, coming from the other room was the reason why she can't sleep right now.

"Nii-san, will you please stop already! I can't sleep!" Asuka shouted through her door.

"Oh come on sis, let me practice my song." Fubuki pleaded. "Besides, your "wedding" is already tomorrow."

Asuka was confused at first. Then, it struck her. _Oh yeah! I agreed that marriage for otoo-san! And it is tomorrow?!_

As if reading Asuka's mind, Fubuki replied, "Oh don't tell me you forgot about that sis. It is a very important day where you…"

Asuka didn't listen to what her brother is trying to say. Instead, she panicked. She didn't remember that it was THE big day tomorrow. Even though it's Prince Judai who reminded her, she won't get mad. At least, he tried to tell her, isn't it? But, the bad thing is, HE DIDN'T! And that sucked. _Well, prepare for the worst._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuka looked at herself in a nearby mirror in her room and sighed. She was not really prepared for this.

She wears a pink kimono with flower designs in it and some other pretty designs. Her sleeve is very long that she cannot even see her hands anymore. A thick pink sash is wrapped around her waist to keep her kimono stay away from falling off. Her hair is still the same without any clips attached onto it. And to top it all off, she is not wearing a make-up.

She stopped fixing in the mirror when she was disrupted by the sound of several knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Asuka said with a fake cheery tone.

"Are you ready, hime-sama?" A woman asked. It looks like a secretary or something.

"Yeah… I guess." Asuka murmured the last statement so it can't be heard by the secretary. When she was in the door, she saw Fubuki leaning against the wall and was smiling. She pushed herself to stay away from her brother just from that smile of his. She knows he HAS a plan. An evil one. _Whatever it is he's planning, I just don't want to know about it. Right now, I don't care._

"Good luck, Asuryn." Fubuki teased. Asuka jerked to a stop. She was pissed.

"Nii-san, I suggest you just shut up or I'll put you into a place where the Sun really never shines." Asuka stated. Fubuki didn't feel scared at all or move from his place to get away from his sister's "warning". Instead of panicking, he smiles widely.

"As you wish… _hime-sama_." Fubuki said sarcastically. Asuka felt something weird about Fubuki's eyes when he stared at her.

"Oh hime-sama, ou-sama had told me to let you wear a make-up and something for your hair," the woman said. Asuka became surprised. So, THIS was Fubuki's plan.

"Nani?! Can't I just be like this?" Asuka asked, hoping to hear an affirmative answer… but it was the opposite.

"Sumimasen. Whether you like it or not, you should wear it."

"Iie!!! Nii-san, help me here!" Asuka whispered loudly to Fubuki so that the secretary won't hear… again. Fubuki puts his arms behind his head.

"Huh? I thought you wanted me to shut up, A-su-ryn!" Fubuki teased.

"BAKARO NII-SAN!!!" Asuka bolted as getting in the card.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the palace…

"Hoy, you ready Judai?" Johan asked standing outside the dress room. He wears a blue sleeveless jacket with no button on it and has a white shirt inside and a black short. He also wears a blue wristband and a deck case in his waist. He also brought his duel disk with him that is placed on his left arm.

"Why did you bring your duel disk and deck? Are you gonna duel somebody? And why aren't you dressed?" Prince Judai asked continuously without letting Johan answer one of them.

"For your first and second question, of course not! I'm just bringing them just in case. And you know that you're the only one I'm capable of dueling with. And for your third question… heh, I'm not going to the ceremony anyway so why bother to dress up casually?" Johan replied.

"Well, you're right. Just wait until the ceremony will be over. Otoo-san wants to talk to you after it." Prince Judai stated.

"Alright. If Hiyoshi-san wants to, then I'll go." Johan replied back.

Just when Johan has already finished talking, Prince Judai stepped out of the dressing room and onto a nearby mirror. He wears a plain black men's kimono with white footwear.

"Hoy Johan, do I really have to do this?" Prince Judai asked. His voice alone, somehow, tells that he is really irritated. Why he is so? Well, being married to the girl who hates you the most and irritates you is very hard to be a partner in life, doesn't it? That's how he feels. He is always so alone, excluding the body guards who are always beside him, of course and he is used to being that way.

"Of course. It's already today and you can't back out. Why are you still--?"

"Excuse me, ouji-sama," a male bodyguard asked in the door, cutting what Johan is gonna say. "We need to go."

Prince Judai made some few adjustments in his kimono and puts on his usual expression. He nods to Johan, stating his goodbye, and walks to the door. He, then, halted to a stop when Johan said something.

"Hey Judai, can you say 'good luck' to Asuka-chan for me?" Johan requested. Prince Judai let out a chuckle.

"Heh, tell her yourself. That girl doesn't like me that much." Prince Judai said.

"Okay. But make sure you won't get jealous." Johan grinned and walks off and passed his cousin. Prince Judai glared at him before walking off with the bodyguard.

"Wow! Tsugoi!" Asuka told herself. She was now in the entrance of the palace. The whole place was painted in red and it looks just like a house, the only difference is that it's wider and taller. It has lion statues placed on the sides of the door.

"Ah, you like it very much, huh Asuka-chan?" the voice of someone suddenly came out of nowhere. Asuka turned around to where she heard that voice. It is kinda familiar to her.

"Ah, Johan!" Asuka called as she saw Johan leaning on the wall near where she is standing and went up to him.

"Heh, this is the first time you've been here, neh Asuka-chan?" Johan asked teasingly.

"Hoy, stop calling me 'Asuka-chan'! I'm just the same age as you, you know. You can just call me by my first name." Asuka stated. But, Johan didn't even bother to listen to her.

"But it sounds so kawaii!" Johan complimented. Asuka smiled but not the smile that means she takes the name 'Asuka-chan' and let Johan call her that name.

"Anyway, I was with the prince awhile ago and I talked to him." Johan said.

"Oh, you mean your cousin?" Asuka asked… seriously. She was serious about that question! You know what that means? BUSTED!!!! _Oops, I shouldn't have said that! God, you stupid brain!_

"Huh?" Johan was a little bit surprised by that. Take note: a little. He started bursting into laughter later and rolled around the ground. It was just REALLY funny.

"What's so funny, Johan?" Asuka asked, somehow--oops, got the wrong word. Um--extremely--yeah, that's it--weirded by Johan's actions.

"Hehe... well, my cousin said that he saw someone when we were at the river bank before and that 'someone' was you. So, it was true, huh?" Johan questioned the now freezed Asuka. The only thing she did was to nod a sheeply yes. It was completely unknown to her that Prince Judai is THAT smart. Yeah, aside from the riches that they got (that is like the fortune of the whole country of Japan) and having a "gentleman"--stressed that word--attitude, princes DO have brains. Besides, how will Prince Judai be called "prince" if he wasn't smart?

"I knew it! It _was_ you, Asuka-chan!" Johan smiled and looked at his watch. "Oh, it's time already. Good luck, Asuka-chan!"

Asuka blushed in embarrassment. "Johan, don't call me Asuka-chan!" Asuka suddenly paused. _Hey, something is so similar about this scene. _She puts that thought aside for awhile as she started to sprinted into the room where she supposed to be.

Then, she suddenly stopped midway. It seems she was lost. _Oh come on! Not this time! Please brain; remind me how to get to that room! _Asuka thought loudly to her mind. But her brain was listening to an MP3 player and that "it" can't hear Asuka's wish.

Well, she has no choice anyway. She may either go back or ask for directions in the next person she will see. Unfortunately for her, she can only do the second one because 1) it is really far away and 2) she can't remember how to go back anymore. _Sigh… life._

Then, she heard footsteps. She thought it was from behind so she turned back. The footsteps keep on coming closer and closer. She hopes that it was a trustable person that can help her right now.

"Eh? Tenjoin-san?" a deep voice was heard from behind Asuka. Asuka was excited to see someone that can help her and doesn't mind whoever it was. She quickly turned back and smiled widely.

"Ariga--" Asuka was cutted off when her lips was locked onto that someone, who is a boy with brown hair. Yup, you guessed it right--it _was_ Prince Judai.

* * *

**So, what do you think will happen after that _accident_? Will that affect their relationship and what they treat to each other? Will they become from to two to one? And most importantly, what will happen in the marriage? Find out in the next chapter! And in order for you to go to the next chapter, all you have to do is--da, da, da, daaan!-- REVIEW!!!**

**Arigatou Gozamashita, minna-san!!!**


	7. The Wedding and Parade

**Hey yo, minna-sama! Sorry for not updating for a long time. I supposed to finish this last month but due to some problems and because I was really busy, I didn't. I'm really sorry, minna-sama. Oh yeah, I've been recieving many reviews from you minna-sama. Thank you very much!! Your reviews are the only ones that can give me strenght right now (being dramatic).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters. They belonged to the tensai manga-ka, Kazuki Takahashi. But I do own the three sons back at Chapter 1 and this story.**

**Please read and review, minna-sama!!**

* * *

~Chapter 7- The Wedding and Parade~

Prince Judai broke from the kiss immediately and turned back. The only thing that Asuka can see is now Prince Judai's back. She doesn't know what his reaction is but whatever it is, she's sure that he was surprised... well... although it wasn't very obvious. If Prince Judai is surprised, Asuka is much more. That sudden _accident _was not meant to happen and she tries her best to think that it is just a coincidence.

The two couple stayed in their position for a few minutes with complete silence when Prince Judai cuts it. He grabbed Asuka's arm and dragged her somewhere.

"P-Prince Judai, where are you--" Before Asuka can even finish her sentence, Prince Judai cuts her off.

"Just follow me and don't talk." Prince Judai stated without stopping. Asuka blinked. She doesn't know where, but she just let him drag her where he wants him to.

After awhile, Prince Judai suddenly stopped in front of a room. He let go of Asuka's arm and faced her.

"Don't tell anybody what just happened awhile ago. Just think of it as an accident." Prince Judai explained. Asuka frowned and looked slightly at the ground. Then Prince Judai said, "Go in."

"Eh?"

"You are needed inside."

Asuka first looked at Prince Judai's expression. He was still in his usual attitude and was looking at the door with serious face. His attitude was like the little incident awhile ago didn't even happen. Asuka's mouth curved into a small smile while looking at him. _So that's why he went back to look for me._

"Arigatou." Asuka suddenly said. Prince Judai turned his head to her.

"Huh? What for?"

Asuka shook her head slowly. Prince Judai scoffed and turned his back just like what he did awhile back in the corridors.

"Just go inside, will you Tenjoin-san?" Prince Judai commanded, or rather in his tone of voice, requested. Unknown to Asuka, while Prince Judai was in that position, he smiled. He turned to the right direction and walked straight there, leaving Asuka all alone in that corridor.

Asuka was still confused on what's going on but goes into the room anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Prince Judai reached the door towards the specific room, he opened it and was greeted by his mother and especially his father. His mother stood up from her seat and went to her son and hugged him while his father also walked towards him and stood next to his wife.

"Where have you been, Judai?!" King Hiyoshi yelled. "We've been waiting for you for several minutes and you--"

"Don't worry, otoo-san." snapped Prince Judai. "I just went somewhere. And besides, I'm already here, aren't I?"

"Judai, don't talk to your father like that!" scolded his mother, but she didn't actually shout.

"Gomen." Prince Judai muttered.

"Wow, isn't this a family reunion." The little conversation between the family stopped when they heard the voice while it opens the door. It was actually the blue-haired boy, Johan.

"J-Johan!" King Hiyoshi exclaimed.

"Yo!" Johan greeted while waving his hands. He closed the door behind him before approaching the king.

"It's nice to see you, Hiyoshi-ou-sama." Johan bowed.

"Same here, Johan-kun." King Hiyoshi bowed back. He looked at Prince Judai, to Johan and then back at Prince Judai. He notices a VERY big difference between the two. The blue-haired boy with emerald eyes, Johan Anderson, is a very kind boy and is more fitted to be the prince than his own son. His son, Yuki Judai, however, is a snobby person and is not the friendliest in school. He is always alone and wants to do things on his own. He can't see any heart behind those cold brown eyes of his... well... that's just what he thinks anyway.

"Oh Hiyoshi-ou-sama," Johan's voice suddenly cutted King Hiyoshi's thoughts, "Judai said that you wanted to talk to me. What is it?"

"A-Ah. I will talk to you about that later, Johan-kun." King Hiyoshi stated.

"I understand. Well, I gotta go now." Johan walked towards Prince Judai and leaned his head towards Prince Judai's ear as he whispered something to him.

"Better take care of Asuka-chan. If something bad is gonna happen to her because of you, I swear that I will do something that you will regret." Johan whispered to Prince Judai and walked straight for the door afterwards. He was carrying his very friendly smile while saying good-bye to everyone.

When the door finally closed, Prince Judai regained his posture and jerked at the door where Johan just exited. Something about what Johan said to him awhile ago felt like he is somehow sending a warning towards him. He feels as if Johan is gonna do something really bad to him once he found out that something bad has happened to Asuka. _But why?_ He swear to himself that he won't hurt Asuka. But if what Johan means is that making Asuka cry, then he cannot definitely promise that. He, himself, isn't sure if he can't make Asuka cry. That's just impossible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wedding, or rather the ceremony, started at about 12 noon that day and, just like what a butler will say, it's just on time. Families of Prince Judai and (even) Asuka are there in the big room where the ceremony will be held. King Hiyoshi and his wife was near the place where Prince Judai and Asuka is gonna sit. Asuka's brother, Fubuki and surprisingly, her father is also there. Fubuki and his father are dressed in their red kimonos and was actually happy about what they are wearing even though it looks kinda cheesy. While King Hiyoshi and his wife, however, are dressed in an american-like clothings with those tuxedos and dresses.

The blonde-haired girl, Asuka and the brown-haired boy, Prince Judai are now in the said room and was sitted in the middle while a tall old man (seems like the priest) is saying some sort of like vows or something. The old man puts a small glass, seemingly full of somehow water in it, into a tray as Prince Judai took it after awhile and drank it.

Afterwards, it was Asuka's turn. The priest said some vows to Asuka and in return to those words, Asuka bowed and drank the glass next to Prince Judai's and drank it. Then, she returned it to the tray beside Prince Judai's glass and stood up. The priest began to say some things again, maybe about the vows of being the princess to Asuka and also in return, Asuka bowed. Realizing that she is always doing this, Asuka felt a little bit uncomfortable.

At the end of the ceremony, all of them stood up and went outside for the so-called "parade".

"Eh?! Parade?!" Asuka exclaimed. "Why haven't I been told by this?!"

"Since you are _busy _with other things and because of that _accident_, we don't have any time to tell you anymore." Prince Judai replied while looking at somewhere else.

"Nani?! Mou... I don't like parades! All I can do there is to stand up and wave at people!" Asuka complained.

"There, there, lil' sis, don't worry about it." Fubuki suddenly came out of nowhere and patted Asuka's head.

"N-Nii-san!?" Asuka jumped in surprise, almost falling to the ground but was caught by her brother.

"Hehe." Fubuki grinned. "You're the princess after all, you can't complain about that. Whether you like it or not, you will ALWAYS be crowded by people so don't get embarassed, alright?"

"And besides," Asuka's father, also came out of nowhere, added, "you are the princess, Asuka. You must always be in your best behaviour. You must show to everybody that you're Asuka-hime."

Asuka blushed at that last word.

"But, oh well, I doubt it if you can still make it out there... _alive_." Fubuki teased. Asuka seethes anime-style and started to chase his brother while saying, "Nii-san! Come back here!". Everybody who were watching at them sweatdropped except for Prince Judai. He just sighed.

Inside the palace, in a specific room, was where Johan is staying. A television is in front of him and was viewing something about the so-called parade. Johan was sitting in a table while drinking a cup of tea. The room was actually a guest room, seeing that there is only a few furnitures in it. Johan's eyes turned away from the TV when he heard a butler going in.

"Ah, jii-chan." Johan smiled. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No. It's nothing, young master." the butler inquired. "But, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the ceremony now?"

"Nah. I chose not to come anymore, jii-chan."

"What?! If I may ask, why Johan-sama?"

Johan was stunned by the question. He turned his face down and somehow, his face darkened. _'Because there is a special reason.' _he mumbled to himself. Seeing that the boy is acting wierdly, the butler started to call his name.

"...Johan-sama?"

This broke the attention of Johan. He returned to his usual smile and said, "Ah, no! There is no reason. I just chose not to."

The butler nodded. "Ah, I see. Well, I'll be going now, Johan-sama." He bowed down in respect to Johan.

Johan bowed in response before the butler went out of the room. After the butler is gone, he returned his gaze to the TV where the parade is already starting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out on the city, where the parade is gonna be held, almost millions of people were on the side of the road and was cheering for the prince and princess. There were many signs stating to do their bests. Others, actually the main attraction of the crowd, was high school students who are all screaming and was having some "cheerleaders". One of those students were the friends of Asuka: Momoe, Junko and Megumi. Even if Megumi was not fond of cheering or going to places with her so-called, "crazy people", she was pushed by her friends so she came.

"Wow! This is really fun!" Junko screamed. "I wonder what kind of dress will Asuka wear. Well, whatever it is, I know it's gorgeous!"

"I told you this will be a good idea." Momoe stated. "With this, we can see Prince Judai up close!"

Megumi, who was just standing there, staring at those "crazy people", didn't say anything and just sighed. The main reason that's why they are now here in this "deserted" place is to cheer their friend on. But, NO. They actually came here to admire and like Prince Judai waving at them riding on those vehicles; cheering Asuka on was only a part of it. Well, at least, that's what she thought. Really, of all people in this world, it just GOT to be these two.

"Hey crazy idiots, Asuka is already coming." Megumi informed her so-called friends. _Since I'm here, I might as well enjoy the parade rather than just standing there and do nothing,_ she thought.

Just like what Megumi told Momoe and Junko, Asuka appeared and was riding on one of those moving vehicles. She was smiling and waving at many people including her friends. Momoe and Junko saw her and started calling her attention. But she didn't turned back. They were surprised at this since they saw her looking them. They were disappointed and confused at this.

Unknown to them, Asuka actually wanted to greet them back, but it was forbidden for a princess like her to do that. She doesn't have any choice. Momoe, Junko and Megumi stopped waving their hands once they saw Asuka's vehicle taking her away.

"Let's go, guys." Momoe told Junko and Megumi to which they followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later...

Johan finally arrived at the where the parade is held. He was previously at the palace watching what is happening in the parade in the TV. He was feeling weird watching it so he decided to go outside. He was simply walking to no destination and finally came to the place where the parade is. Words from her mother suddenly echoed his mind.

_You must take over the crown as prince, Johan._

Those words were not a request. But a command.

Johan is a very obedient person when it comes to his mother. He will do anything that she asks. Even though it was impossible. Like this "mission" he is having right now to take over the crown as prince just like what his destiny should really be. He is happy that he's doing this for the sake of his mother and father, but in reality, he's scared. He is scared to have a fight against his cousin and his family. If he had rejected that command, all of this wouldn't happen. But, he is Johan Anderson, the one who is supposed to be seated in the thrown right now.

While he's standing with the crowd, he suddenly came across Asuka's vehicle. He looks at her seriously, which Asuka actually didn't notice because her back was turned and was waving at the people on the other side. _If I were to be the prince just like what okaa-san said, I must take her._

When Asuka is out of sight, he turned his back and left.

* * *

**Let me guess what you're thinking right now: IT'S TOO SHORT!! Yes, I know and I planned it that way. You see, the Wedding Arc (YAY!! I CREATED MY OWN ARC!!) had ended already and we're now moving on to the Surprise and Attack Arc which starts at the next chapter. It might be very long or short, I don't know. Don't worry. I will immediately create the next chapter (since it's my long holiday). As you can see in the first note, I was busy last month so I hadn't updated this story. Oh yeah, the Wedding Arc is just this short chapter. Hehe. Yes. Believe it or not. Well, see you all at the next chapter!!**


	8. A new 'not so ordinary' day

**Gomen gomen~!! Did I take too long to update this? I'm really sorry~!! I am really busy concerning my life and got a writer's block for this. Sigh... I'm really sorry! From now on, I won't promise anything. But of course, I'll update this. I don't know when the next one will be updated but please look forward to it! I have a writer's block for this but I'll try to come up with ideas. **

**For those people who are confused, Princess Hours is the english name of the Korean drama 'Goong'. I based off this story from the real thing which is Goong. I don't really know why it's called as Princess Hours... =.=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters. They belonged to the tensai manga-ka, Kazuki Takahashi. But I do own the three sons back at Chapter 1 and this story.**

**Please read and review!! Enjoy~!! :D  
**

**

* * *

  
**

~Chapter 8- A new not-so-ordinary day~

Morning filled the sky in Domino City. Johan is walking in a street holding his bag by his shoulders and based on his expression right now, it looks like he's seriously thinking about something. His face turned from the happy-go-lucky Johan into a serious one. But this face fade away when he heard her voice.

"Johan-kun!" the voice called him. He turned back. The girl, whom revealed to be Asuka, grinned at him. "Good morning!"

"Morning." Johan greeted back with a smile. "You seem to be happy right now, Asuka-chan."

Asuka was stunned by that sudden sentence and looked down. Her attitude suddenly changed within a second. Johan was shocked by her reaction. "Is there something wrong, Asuka-chan?"

"No, it's nothing really." Asuka nervously laughed. Then, fire started to surround her as she stared at someone madly. "That guy....!"

"'Nothing', huh?" Johan sweatdropped and slowly turned to look at where she is looking. His smile suddenly changed into a frown when he realized who it was. _Judai..._

"I can't believe that guy! After the wedding, he started teasing me like crazy!! I hate him!!!" Asuka yelled purposely for Prince Judai to hear it. The said guy went out of his limo and looked at the two familiar onlookers. Despite the many fangirls surrounding the prince, he still managed to pass them and into the two.

"Why are you here, Tenjoin-san? Especially with him." he looked at Johan to emphasize who he was talking about. Johan just looked at the side when he received the look from his cousin. "You're supposed to go with me in the limo. We're all worried."

Asuka can't believe what she just heard. "'Worried'?! With that face of yours, you're worried about me? Ha! What do you think, Johan-kun?" When no response came from her friend, she stopped and looked everywhere. "Johan-kun?"

"Johan already went off." Prince Judai informed Asuka, who is looking hopelessly for her friend.

She fumed. "Why do you have to ruin my life every single day, huh?"

"Excuse me?" Prince Judai said casually.

"An example of that is yesterday, baka!" she yelled.

"Oh." He just nodded, as if he didn't hear anything.

"Don't just stand there pretending it's nothing! What's wrong with you?!"

"I said those things to make it interesting." Prince Judai said. _Interesting?!_ Asuka exclaimed mentally and fumed. She said cursed words under her breath.

"Come on, Tenjoin-san or we'll be late." He called, already sitting in the limo. Asuka heard that and sprinted inside the black car. When she got in, the limo began to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At school, it was just like an ordinary day except the crowd became bigger, knowing that Asuka is the new princess of Japan. Asuka and Prince Judai both went out of the limo and this causes them to hear some whispers and screams from their fans. Asuka smiled at them and put out a peace sign while Prince Judai just stayed in his usual expression. After a little pause, Prince Judai walked away and went straight to his classroom with some people, mostly fangirls, following him. Asuka also trailed behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lessons were conducted very fast and before anyone knew it, it's already lunch time. Asuka, as usual, went to the cafeteria with her bento that was made especially by her brother. While she is walking into the corridor, she can see people staring at her as if she's just performed a very weird stunt in front of them and were whispering to each other. She felt uncomfortable about this and just lowered her head. _Why am I being stared at by everyone? Did I do something wrong?_ she asked herself.

"Don't worry about them, Asuka-chan. They're just jealous because you're the princess." A voice said behind her.

"Oh, is that so?" Asuka said. Realizing that someone just talked to her, she froze and then turned back. She immediately regained her usual self and shouted, "J-Johan-kun!"

"Of course it's me. Do you want to see the prince instead?" He joked.

She faked laughed. "Very funny."

"Anyway, why are you here alone? Aren't you supposed to be with Junko-chan and Momoe-chan?" he asked worriedly.

She frowned. "Well, they won't talk to me ever since I saw them at school today. "

He was sorta surprised by what she just said. "Why?"

"I don't know."

Johan smiled at her. "Don't worry about it Asuka-chan. It's only them anyway. I'm sure they're just planning something."

Asuka sensed something weird about that statement. "And how do you even know that?"

"Huh?" he laughed nervously. "Um... lucky guess?"

Good thing for the blue-haired boy, for some odd reason, he felt good when Asuka bought that. He sighed in relief. _I musn't let Asuka-chan know about our plan, _he thought mentally while looking at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The class after lunch was ART, which means Prince Judai will be there in Asuka's class. Like always, fangirls started to fill Prince Judai's table (which the prince didn't like one bit) and was already covering Asuka's seat. Of course, she had prepared for this. Well... not really.

"Um, excuse me?" Asuka poked the girl that is blocking her seat.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" the girl told her. After that, she continued to glomp Prince Judai.

"Sorry to bother you. But, that's my seat." she plainly said, ignoring the attitude.

The girl didn't reply and continued glomping on Prince Judai. Asuka continued to poke the girl but it didn't get her attention. She sighed. It was no use. _I guess I just have to wait for sensei to come, _she said mentally.

"Hey you," Prince Judai called. Asuka turned her head to see what was happening and she saw Prince Judai talking to the girl she previously talked to. "Tenjoin-san has to sit on her chair so please step aside."

"Y-Yes, Judai-sama." the girl immediately said and did what she was told.

"And, can you please go back to your own seats? Sensei will be here in any minute." Prince Judai instructed all the fangirls surrounding him. Of course, like the fangirls they are, screamed before doing what their idol told them.

Asuka was surprised by the sudden rescue. "T-Thank y--"

"You don't need to thank me." Prince Judai suddenly interrupted what she's going to say. "Those fangirls were starting to annoy me anyway."

"Wow. I didn't know you care." Asuka mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Ah... it's nothing!" Asuka smiled at him. Prince Judai took one last look at her before staring blankly at the window again.

It didn't take awhile after that when the teacher arrived. Once they greeted her, Akira-sensei immediately told them the instructions. Asuka felt bad about this because their teacher told them that they will have an Art competition. And what's more, they must be in pairs.

"Alright everyone. Since it will be unfair to vote on who will be your partner, because _some people _wants _him _to be their partner, I decided that we should just pick a number on this box and whoever person that has the same number with another person, those guys will be the pairs. Is that understood?" Akira-sensei explained which the students replied with a loud "yes".

So, just like what their teacher told them, they lined up one by one and pick a number on the box. Many fangirls of Prince Judai were pleading to Kami-sama while they are at the line. Asuka, who was the last one to pick, were really annoyed by their actions. _All of them are so childish, pleading Kami-sama to make them as a partner of that idiot_, she mumbled to herself.

"Next!" Akira-sensei shouted, trying to get Asuka's attention but she wasn't listening. "Asuka-chan, it's your turn!"

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry!" Asuka went back to her senses when she heard her teacher's voice and proceded to the box.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuka walked back home with a mad expression enveloping her face. She then entered her house with a 'not-so-happy' greeting. "Tadaima."

"Hey, Asuryn!" Fubuki greeted happily. He paused when he saw the look of his sister's face. "What's with that look? Did something happen?"

"I am not in the mood to talk about it." she said, removing her shoes beside the door.

"Oh, come on! Brother will get mad if you don't tell him." Fubuki insisted.

"Nii-san, I already told you, I'm not in the mood. And stop talking like you're a third person."

"Fine." Fubuki gave up and went to the kitchen.

Asuka, on the other hand, went straight to her room._ I didn't realize that today was my worst day_, she told herself while changing clothes.

_--flashback--_

"Oh, congratulations Asuka-chan! You're Prince Judai's partner!" Akira-sensei exclaimed when she saw Asuka's paper. This announcement made all the students show their shock expressions.

Asuka's eyes went wide. "What??!"

"Does bad luck always follow me... or is it because of a commoner trick?" Prince Judai whispered in Asuka's ear, standing behind her.

Asuka was terrified by Prince Judai's sudden whisper. "W-W-Where did you come from??!! And what do you mean by bad luck? I AM the princess."

For some reason, Prince Judai smirked. "Then, it's settled. Come to the palace after school tomorrow and we'll work on this project, okay _hime-sama_?"

_--end flashback--_

_Agh! Just thinking about what happened makes me want to punch that guy's face!! He knows my weakness very well... I hate it!_ Asuka mentally said as many angry veins popped out of her head. Then, after a minute, she calmed down. _But then..._

_--flashback--_

"Hey you," Prince Judai called. "Tenjoin-san has to sit on her chair so please step aside."

_--end flashback--_

_I don't know why but... he somehow... saved me._ Asuka thought to herself again. This time, a blush creeped out of her cheeks. And after a minute of admiring Prince Judai, she suddenly changed into her normal self. "AGGH!! I knew it!! He's just plain annoying!! AGGH!!"

Asuka's scream 'woke' Fubuki of his world on his room so he went out and peeked at his sister. "Asuryn, keep it down. You're disturbing my private moment." he told her.

(imaginary)Dark auras suddenly surround Asuka as she looked at her brother. "SINCE WHEN DID READING USELESS MAGAZINES BECOME A PRIVATE MOMENT?! HUH??!!"

Fubuki ran away as soon as he saw that. He screamed, "I'm sorry!!", as he returned to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the palace...

Prince Judai is seated in a comfortable chair while reading a book. Johan stood in the room and looked at the figurines that could be seen around. It looks like he's admiring them. "Wah! These figurines... how nostalgic!"

The prince sweatdropped. Then, he closed the book that he was reading. "You didn't come here to look at those figurines, did you?"

Johan suddenly turned around to look at his cousin. He grinned. "Ah. You're done reading, Judai?"

"No," was Prince Judai's reply. "I just don't like the atmosphere."

It's Johan's turn to sweatdrop. "I-I see."

Prince Judai looked at Johan with a serious face. "Anyway, what is it that you want to talk about?"

Johan smiled. "As expected of you, Judai. Always straight to the point." He cleared his throat before beginning to explain his visit. "Actually... I have a favor to ask you."

Prince Judai cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "Hm?"

* * *

**Really short, huh? I plan to keep it that way so that it won't be 'out of balance'. You know what I mean? Okay... what I mean is that it might not be fair. The previous chapters are short while this one is long. No. Sorry, but I won't be doing that kind of thing. It might be a cliffhanger... it might not. But, I just want to be fair to the other chapters. If you really want to know the next thing that'll happen, please wait patiently and your wish will be granted. :D **

**Oh, before I forget, please click the button below and review. Or just say 'hi'. It will be a great help to me if you do so I will know who are reading this story. :D **

**Ja na!! Matta ne!! :D  
**


End file.
